Lucerne Wiki
The End of Darkness.png|'The End of Darkness' - First Book in the series, and the entire plotline, and details the rise of the William Lovie III. and the decline of Bill Lovie.|link=End of Darkness William Lovie and Alice.jpg|The Rise of Lucerne - Second Book in the main series, and deals with the aftermath of the Lucernian Civil War and the expansion early in the reign of William Lovie III.|link=The Rise of Lucerne Westros THE bOOK1.jpg|Westros - Rising tensions throughout Central Europe lead to several wars, and the peace of William Lovie III.'s reign may be ending.|link=Westros (Book) Burning Dreams.jpg|'Burning Dreams' - The wars in Westros continue to rage, and expand into Tevinter, while the enemies of Lucerne rally behind a new leader as the Dark Lord Sauron makes his move.|link=Burning Dreams Rise of the Dragon.jpg|Rise of the Dragon|link=Rise of the Dragon School of Magi.jpg|School of Magi|link=School of Magi Eastern Fire Front Page.jpg|Eastern Fire|link=Eastern Fire Albion.jpg|Lands of Albion|link=Lands of Albion Shadow of Rome.jpg|Shadow of Rome|link=Shadow of Rome The New Land.jpg|The New Land|link=The New Land Fires of Harrenhall.jpg|Fires of Harrenhall|link=Fires of Harrenhall White Rabbit Army.jpg|The White Rabbit Army|link=The White Rabbit Army The Weasal and the Rat.gif|The Weasal and the Wolf|link=The Weasel and the Wolf Children of Sigmar.jpg|Children of Sigmar|link=Children of Sigmar Dresdan Story Taller.jpg|Dresdan|link=Dresdan (Story) The Twilight.jpg|The Twilight|link=The Twilight Bloody Lillies Front Cover.jpg|Blood Lillies|link=Blood Lillies Will of Valhalla Front Page.jpg|Will of Valhalla|link=Will of Valhalla Broken Borders cOVER.jpg|Broken Borders|link=Broken Borders Echos of the Mountain.jpg|Echoes of the Mountain|link=Echoes of the Mountain Broken Chains.jpg|Broken Chains|link=Broken Chains SOuthern Fire.jpg|The Southern Fire|link=The Southern Fire War of the Ancients.jpg|War of the Ancients|link=War of the Ancients Battle of Lyons.jpg|Fall of France|link=The Fall of France Shadow of the Gods Taller.jpg|Shadow of the Gods|link=Shadow of the Gods Rains of Castamere - Front.jpg|Rains of Castamere|link=Rains of Castamere End of the Numenorians.jpg|End of the Numenorians|link=End of the Numenorians Flemeth - Dark Lady.jpg|The Dark Lady|link=The Dark Lady House Zegersa.jpg|Rise of Valeria|link=Rise of Valeria Pax Romanus.jpg|Pax Romanus|link=Pax Romanus The Fall of the Dolish.jpg|The Fall of the Dolish|link=The Fall of the Dolish Sauron Cover Amazing.jpg|The Dark Lord|link=The Dark Lord The Reavers.jpg|The Reavers|link=The Reavers The Allemeni.png|The Allemeni|link=The Allemeni House Imrahil.png|Swan Princes|link=Swan Princes House Bedroog11.jpg|Sons of Umbar|link=Sons of Umbar Skavenblight.jpg|Birth of the Skaven|link=Birth of the Skaven Nagash.jpg|The Dark Prince|link=The Dark Prince House of Aestarion.jpg|Sons of Aestarion|link=Sons of Aestarion Romulas and Remus Story.jpg|Romulas and Remas|link=Romulas and Remas Empire of Emblam.jpg|Rise of Emblam|link=Rise of Emblam Empire of Rus.jpg|Fall of Rus|link=Fall of Rus (Story) Fall of Orleans.jpg|Fall of Orleans|link=Fall of Orleans Blood Dragons Sigil.jpg|Rise of the Blood Dragon|link=Rise of the Blood Dragon Rise of the Vampire Queen.jpg|Rise of the Vampire Queen|link=Rise of the Vampire Queen Bretonia.gif|Rise of Bretonia|link=Rise of Bretonia Last Straw.jpg|The Last Straw|link=The Last Straw House Eisenburg.png|Rise of House Eisenburg|link=Rise of House Eisenburg The Philosophers Stone.jpg|The Philosophers Stone|link=The Philosophers Stone The Chamber of Secrets.jpg|The Chamber of Secrets|link=The Chamber of Secrets The Goblet of Fire.jpg|The Goblet of Fire|link=The Goblet of Fire Titus Pullo Cover.png|Sun of Hispania|link=Sun of Hispania The Twilight of Africanas.jpg|The Twilight of Africanas|link=The Twilight of Africanas Sigismund Asgrimsson Cover Front.jpg|The Rise of Sigismund|link=The Rise of Sigismund The Valley of Berne.jpg|The Valley of Tristfall|link=The Valley of Tristfall The Broken Well.jpg|The Broken Well|link=The Broken Well Evil Eye Front Page1.jpg|Evil Mind|link=Evil Mind Pitch Black.jpg|Pitch Black|link=Pitch Black NiGHTMARE1.jpg|Nightmares|link=Nightmares The North Front Page.jpg|The North|link=The North Fire on the Mountain Front Cover.jpg|Fire on the Mountain|link=Fire on the Mountain Shadow on the Mountain - Front Page.png|Shadow of the Mountain|link=Shadow on the Mountain Valar Morghullis.jpg|Valar Morghulis|link=Valar Morghulis Ruins Story.jpg|Ruins|link=Ruins The Lonely One - Front Page - Fied.png|The Lost Ones|link=The Lost One Tears of Allemeni - Front Page.png|Tears of Allemeni|link=Tears of Allemeni A River Runs.jpg|A River Runs|link=A River Runs Stormblown - New.jpg|A Storm Blows|link=A Storm Blows Lost and Found.png|Lost and Found|link=Lost and Found Children of Ulric.jpg|Children of Ulric|link=Children of Ulric The Six.jpg|The Six|link=The Six Short Life of Domeric Bolten.png|Short Life of Domeric Bolten|link=The Short Life of Domeric Bolten The Dragon, and the Wolf.jpg|The Dragon and the Wolf|link=The Dragon and the Wolf Dying Flower.jpg|Dying Flower|link=Dying Flower House Gripper.png|End of House Gripper|link=End of House Gripper Blank Female.jpg|Lone Survivor|link=The Lone Survivor Durmstrang2.jpg|Falling Skies|link=Falling Sky Sanguin.jpg|Rise of the Sanguin|link=Rise of the Sanguin Ezio Ederiz - POV Story.jpg|Agents of Ezio Ederiz|link=Agents of Ezio Ederiz Journey of the Wolf.jpg|Journey of the Wolf|link=Journey of the Wolf A Chance Meeting.jpg|A Chance Meeting|link=A Chance Meeting Cuchulainn Lahmfada Cover.jpg|Lost King|link=Lost King Arthas Menathil Cover1.jpg|Children of Vengeance|link=Children of Vengeance Pictland Burning.jpg|Pictland Burning|link=Pictland Burning Searching for Evil.jpg|Searching for Evil|link=Searching for Evil Rise of Chaos Series Homeland1.jpg|Homeland|link=Homeland The Monsters of the East Taller.jpg|The Monsters of the East|link=The Monsters of the East The Monster of the West.jpg|The Monsters of the West|link=The Monsters of the West Rise of Chaos - Stand Alone Stories Lost Homelands.jpg|Lost Homelands|link=Lost Homelands Lords of the Desert.jpg|Lords of the Desert|link=Lords of the Desert Sword of Ares - Front.jpg|Sword of Ares|link=Sword of Ares Iceback Islands.jpg|Iceback Islands|link=Iceback Islands (Story) Lord of the Desert.jpg|Lords of the Swamp|link=Lords of the Swamp William Lovie III.3.jpg|William Lovie III.|link=William Lovie III. Edward Cullen1.jpg|Edward Cullen|link=Edward Cullen Leven Martell Small21.jpg|Leven Martell|link=Leven Martell Brooke Scott Really Good1.jpg|Brooke Scott|link=Brooke Scott Alice Lovie Large1.jpg|Alice Lovie|link=Alice Lovie Hedrik Clegane III 5.jpg|Hedrik Clegane III.|link=Hedrik Clegane III. Dylan Steinmare NEW.jpg|Dylan Steinmare|link=Dylan Steinmare Franklin Brent1.jpg|Franklin Brent|link=Frank Brent Lucas Scott.jpg|Lucas Scott|link=Lucas Scott Jon Snow Cover.jpg|Jon Snow|link=Jon Snow Lucie Lovie Cover Amazing Front.jpg|Lucie Lovie|link=Lucie Lovie Mature Ezio.jpg|Ezio Ederiz|link=Ezio Ederiz Tyrek Lannister Cover.jpg|Tyrek Lannister|link=Tyrek Lannister Domeric Bolten1.jpg|Domeric Bolten|link=Domeric Bolten Bella Swan Large1.png|Bella Swan |link=Bella Swan Ildarion Elessar1.jpg|Tur-Ildarion Elessar|link=Tur-Ildarion Elessar Larra Toran Small.jpg|Larra Toran|link=Larra Toran Sarah Mason-6.png|Sarah Mason|link=Sarah Mason Balian Imrahil6.jpg|Balian Imrahil|link=Balian Imrahil Eldarion Elessar3.jpg|Tur-Eldarion Elessar|link=Tur-Eldarion Elessar Fug-Anora Theirin Cover Front Amazing.jpg|Fuh-Anora Theirin|link=Fuh-Anora Theirin Angelica Neferata Hot.jpg|Angelica Neferata|link=Angelica Neferata Katia Beckinlate Black.jpg|Katia Beckinlate|link=Katia Beckinlate Ushoran6.jpg|Ushoran|link=Ushoran Abhorash1.jpg|Abhorash|link=Abhorash Meghan Fox.jpg|Meghanna|link=Meghanna Eric Oland.png|Eric Oland|link=Eric Oland Godrick.jpg|Godrick|link=Godrick Hercuso Vashenesh Cover.jpg|Vashenesh|link=Vashenesh Stefon Vashenesh Cover.jpg|Stefon Vashenesh|link=Stefon Vashenesh Alice Eve Cover Amazing.jpg|Alice Eve|link=Alice Eve W'Soran.jpg|W'soran|link=W'soran Davina Denn Cover.jpg|Davina Denn |link=Davina Denn Liana Beyne Cover Replace.jpg|Liana Beyne|link=Liana Beyne Alysanne Mountain Cover.jpg|Alysanne Mountain|link=Allysanne Mountain Candice Anthor Cover2.jpg|Candice Anthor|link=Candice Anthor Philip Prester Cover.jpg|Philip Prester|link=Philip Prester Joffrey Lannister Large.jpg|Joffrey Lannister|link=Joffrey Lannister Dianna Ordos Cover Amazing.jpg|Dianna Ordos|link=Dianna Ordos Karl Franz Cover2.jpg|Karl Franz|link=Karl Franz Sophia Tovendown Large.jpg|Sophia Tovendown|link=Sophia Tovendown Konrad Aldrech Cover.jpg|Konrad Aldrech|link=Konrad Aldrech Lena Lechner Cover Front Amazing.jpg|Lena Lechner|link=Lena Lechner Luthor Huss.jpg|Luthor Huss|link=Luthor Huss Petra Franz8.jpg|Petra Franz|link=Petra Franz Harry Potter Cover.jpg|Harry Potter|link=Harry Potter Hermione Granger Searching for Parents.jpg|Hermione Granger|link=Hermione Granger Draco Malfoy Cover2.jpg|Draco Malfoy|link=Draco Malfoy Ron Weezly.jpg|Ronald Weezly|link=Ron Weezly Lord Voldermorte.jpg|Tom Malfoy|link=Tom Malfoy Neville Longbottom.jpg|Neville Longbottom|link=Neville Longbottom Ginny Weezly5.jpg|Ginny Weezly|link=Ginny Weezly Astoria Malfoy Cover Front Amazing.jpg|Astoria Malfoy|link=Astoria Malfoy Justine Granet Cover Front.jpg|Justine Granet|link=Justine Granet Denarys Targaryan Cover.png|Deneyres Targaryan|link=Deneyres Targaryan Yorllien Wind Cover.jpg|Yorllien Wind|link=Yorllien Wind Rhaegar Targaryan Cover.jpg|Rhaegar Targaryan|link=Rhaegar Targaryan Lyanna Starke Cover - New.jpg|Lyanna Starke|link=Lyanna Starke Ulia Backstame Cover Amazing - NEW.jpg|Ulia Backstame|link=Ulia Backstame Rhaenyra Targaryan.jpg|Rhaenyra Targaryen II.|link=Rhaenyra Targaryen II. Selywn Bowen Cover1.jpg|Selwyn Bowen|link=Selwyn Bowen Jesse Eisenburg1.jpg|Jesse Eisenburg|link=Jesse Eisenburg Lindsay Eisenburg3.jpg|Lindsay Eisenburg|link=Lindsay Eisenburg Cerwyn Bowen Cover.jpg|Cerwyn Bowen|link=Cerwyn Bowen Lisiana Cover1.jpg|Lisiana|link=Lisiana Andras Stormcrow.jpg|Andras Stormcrow|link=Andras Stormcrow Abigail Stone Cover Front Amazing.jpg|Abigail Stone|link=Abigail Stone Eimile Stormcrow Cover.jpg|Eimile Stormcrow|link=Eimile Stormcrow Faife Stormcrow1.jpg|Faife Stormcrow|link=Faife Stormcrow BrunEithrig Fisher Cover Front Amazing.jpg|BrunEithrig Fisher|link=BrunEithrig Fisher Dohmall Lahmfada Cover Front.jpg|Gil-Dohmall Lahmfada|link=Gil-Dohmall Lahmfada Cuchulainn Lahmfada Cover1.jpg|Cuchulainn Lahmfada|link=Cuchulainn Lahmfada Natashia Cole 4.jpg|Natashia Cole|link=Natashia Cole Jamie-Campbell-Bower-Camelot-image-3.jpg|Jamie Portmane|link=Jamie Portmane Mary Dustin Cover Amazing.jpg|Mary Dustin|link=Mary Dustin Tattered Prince.jpg|Tattered Prince|link=The Tattered Prince Aurane Waters.jpg|Aurane Waters|link=Aurane Waters Mad Hatter.jpg|Mad Hatter|link=Mad Hatter Malfurion Stormrage.jpg|Malfurion Stormrage|link=Malfurion Stormrage Kaelthas800x.jpg|Kael'Thalas Sunstrider|link=Kael'Thalas Sunstrider Amina Ialliora Cover.png|Amina Ialliora|link=Amina Ialliora Teclis Aestarion Cover Front.jpg|Teclis Aestarion|link=Teclis Aestarion Alleria Windrunner Cover New1.jpg|Alleria Windrunner|link=Alleria Windrunner Darkblade.jpg|Shadowblade|link=Shadowblade Alavanna Windswift.jpg|Alavanna Windswift|link=Alavanna Windswift Varessa Windrunner Cover Front Amazing1.jpg|Vareesa Windrunner|link=Vareesa Windrunner Renley Strong Cover.png|Renley Strong|link=Renley Strong Katniss Everdeen Large Great.jpg|Katniss Everdeen|link=Katniss Everdeen Asha Greyjoy Cover Amazing.jpg|Asha Greyjoy|link=Asha Greyjoy Maron Greyjoy Cover.png|Maron Greyjoy|link=Maron Greyjoy Euron Greyjoy2.jpg|Euron Greyjoy|link=Euron Greyjoy Britney Hemsworth Cover3.jpg|Britney Hemsworth|link=Britney Hemsworth Davos Seaworth Cover.jpg|Davos Seaworth|link=Davos Seaworth Florance Seagard Cover.png|Florance Seagard|link=Florance Seagard Roslin Stor II. Cover.jpg|Roslin Stor II.|link=Roslin Stor II. Franky Munitz Cover.jpg|Franky Munitz|link=Franky Munitz Edric Gleincest Cover.jpg|Edric Gleincest|link=Edric Gleincest Jessica Pacino CoVer.jpg|Jessica Pacino|link=Jessica Pacino Francis Munitz Cover.jpg|Francis Munitz|link=Francis Munitz Angelo Ambronogi.jpg|Angelo Ambronogi|link=Angelo Ambronogi Amanda Catridge Cover.jpg|Amanda Catridge|link=Amanda Bass Leighton Zegers10.jpg|Leighton Zegers|link=Leighton Zegers Robin Farrin Cover Amazing.jpg|Robin Farrin|link=Robin Farrin Scott Zegars1.jpg|Scotty Zegers|link=Scott Zegers Kevin Zegers5.jpg|Kevin Zegers|link=Kevin Zegers Emily Zegers2.jpg|Emily Zegers|link=Emily Zegers Arturas Zegg Cover Front.jpg|Arturas Zegg|link=Arturas Zegg Tony Constantine Cover1.jpg|Antony Constantine IV.|link=Constantine IV Lucius Vorenus2.jpg|Lucius Vorenus|link=Lucius Vorenus Titus Pullo Cover.png|Titus Pullo|link=Titus Pullo Bruno Certo.jpg|Bruno Certo|link=Bruno Certo Mira Cover Amazing.jpg|Mira|link=Mira Isabella Este Cover Amazing Front.jpg|Isabella Este|link=Isabella Este Yvonne Pullo.jpg|Yvonne Pullo|link=Yvonne Pullo Emperor Nero.jpg|Emperor Nero|link=Nero Domitius Natashia Constantine Cover Amazing.jpg|Natashia Constantine|link=Natashia Constantine Selena Munitz Hot3.jpg|Selena Munitz|link=Selena Munitz Leliana Orsinio Cover Amazing Front Hot.jpg|Leliana Orsinio|link=Leliana Orsinio Alahis Gausian Cover.jpg|Alahis Gausian|link=Alahis Gausian Eolsath Cover.jpg|Eolsath|link=Eolsath Percival Capet Cove.png|Percival Capet|link=Percival Capet Justin Bieberwoosen Cover.jpg|Justin Beiberwoosen|link=Justin Beiberwoosen Evin Scorpian New Cover.jpg|Evin Scorpian|link=Evin Scorpian Sansa Starke Cover7.jpg|Sansa Starke|link=Sansa Starke Margot Robbet Cover.jpg|Margot Robbet|link=Margot Robbet Paul Arryn.jpg|Paul Arryn|link=Paul Arryn Elize Scorpian Cover Amazing.jpeg|Elize Scorpian|link=Elize Scorpian Gul'dan.jpg|Gul'Dan|link=Gul'dan 20100204010745!Jacob-Black-NewMoon.jpg|Jacob Swan|link=Jacob Swan Morgomir.jpeg|Morgomir|link=Morgomir Anya Orlov.png|Anya Orlov|link=Anya Orlov Cao Po.jpg|Cao Po|link=Cao Po Hirota Tihoto.jpg|Hiroto Tihoto|link=Hirota Tihoto Torimoto Nakatomi.jpg|Torimoto Nakatomi|link=Torimoto Nakatomi Vette.jpg|Vette|link=Vette Gerion Lannister.jpg|Gerion Lannister|link=Gerion Lannister Itzli Montezuma Cover Amazing.png|Itzli Montezuma|link=Itzli Montezuma Nozari.jpg|Nozari|link=Nozari Edric Frozill Cover Amazing.png|Edric Frozill|link=Edric Frozill Larra Colliel Cover Amazing2.jpg|Larra Colliel|link=Larra Colliel Contents Category:Browse Category:Kingdoms